


Better Than Ice Cream

by astolat



Series: Thor works [6]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, norsekink, wacky porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was a thrice-cursed forked-tongue untrustworthy lying—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [更胜冰淇淋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474385) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Лучше, чем мороженое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359798) by [AVO_Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor)



> For a prompt at norsekink: ["C'mon, Thor. Just the tip. I'm not going to fuck you." Loki then proceeds to fuck him.](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=5086623#t5086623) Don't look at me, I don't even know. :>

Loki was a thrice-cursed forked-tongue untrustworthy lying—"Ohhh," Thor groaned, as Loki's cock slid deeper into him. "Loki—"

"Oh—perhaps I over-lubricated," Loki said, his hips working in small shallow thrusts. "And then I slipped. An accident, really, it could happen to anyone—"

Thor intended at once to let Loki know in no uncertain terms what he thought of these pathetic attempts at excuse. "Aaaannaah," he said.

He had never let anyone get upon him before; he had never even imagined how it might feel to be speared open, thick heat stretching his soft tender innermost skin to the very point of pleasurable pain. Fully half Loki's shaft had sunk into him now; he felt the rest of Loki's length pressing eagerly in between his buttocks, seeking.

Loki's thighs bracketed his own, Loki's hands pinning his wrists—not that Loki could hold him—not for long, at least, but perhaps long enough, if Thor did not stop him now—

Loki canted forward his hips. Thor did not stop him. Loki stopped making excuses. They were silent together as his cock pressed slowly all the rest of the way.

Then it was done, and Thor breathed deeply. Loki's cock was seated wholly within him, and rode against his inner self with every small shift of his body. He had been taken. A rising half-guilty excitement swelled through him: he had been _taken_. He could not undo it; even if he threw Loki off this very instant, still he had been conquered, the citadel of his body claimed for Loki's wicked use.

Thor could almost see the sleek look on Loki's face above him: how satisfied he must be with his cleverness, his sly, subtle working. Thor did not even quite recall all that had brought them to this moment—a fresh quarrel three months gone, another one of Loki's tangled plots to follow; battling it out at last, this afternoon, and the grudging reconciliation. The soreness yet lingered faintly and pleasantly in his muscles, echoing the brighter ache where Loki pierced him.

Or perhaps the road was longer still; perhaps Loki had been luring him here a long time, all unknown—had still deeper plans than this. Perhaps Loki would brag of this. Or perhaps would threaten to brag of it, a blade to hold over Thor's head if Thor refused to yield to him again. He might demand that Thor return to his bed again and again, that Thor surrender to him utterly.

His cock was hard and urgent beneath his belly, though Loki had scarcely touched it, and not at all for the last long push. Thor heard his own breaths coming quicker, harsh in his own ears. His hips were twisting, and Loki—Loki had done nothing upon him. Loki was as yet merely savoring his victory.

"Yes," Loki said softly. "Just like that, Thor."

" _What?_ " Thor said, panting.

"Keep moving," Loki said. "It pleases me."

Thor clenched in—in anger; of course it was in anger, that Loki should presume to so—clenched, and felt all at once again Loki's cock curving deep within him, a stab of hot pleasure at the tip. Of course Loki might presume; Thor had given way to him, had spread himself eagerly as a maiden going to her first bedding and taken his cock as sweetly, as easily. Of course Loki might expect to have all else he desired.

Thor's hips were moving already, obedient. Thor shut his eyes and heard himself say, "Like so?"

" _Yes_ ," Loki said, and nuzzled at Thor's neck, biting him softly where the hair parted about his nape.

"Loki," Thor said.

"Do you want to turn over?" Loki said, demon that he was; did Thor wish to turn onto his back and let Loki come into him again, between his wide-spread thighs; did he wish to watch Loki plundering him, and see all the triumph in Loki's eyes as he was fucked, no doubt for hours—hours on end—Loki would use every art at his command—

"Yes," Thor groaned.

Three hours in the end: Loki almost withdrawn again, only the very tip of his cock still inside Thor's body, by then hot and stinging-tender and loose. Thor lay sprawled upon the pillows half-dazed with surrender. Then Loki leaned down and kissed him and said, "I'm going to finish inside you, now," and waited for Thor to say, "Yes," again before at last he came, withdrawing as he did so Thor felt the essence spurting cool against his own bruised flesh, staining his thighs, and his own cock spent once more.

Loki sighed after and lay down beside him. "How long have you ached for this?" Loki asked, gentle as he had not been in ages. He trailed his fingers up Thor's thighs.

Thor gasped. "Forever," he said, shuddering with the truth he hadn't known was there to be spoken, and parted his legs, that Loki might press his wet and dripping fingers back inside.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic of Better Than Icecream by astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398845) by [verymilkytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea)




End file.
